The present invention is generally directed to foodstuff containers and, more specifically, is directed to a two part container adapted to separately hold consumable foodstuff.
Typically, when a liquid foodstuff, such as soda, and a solid foodstuff, such as grapes, are transported to school or work for later consumption, they are transported in separate containers. This often requires that a bag or knapsack be used to carry the multiple containers necessary to transport the desired foodstuffs. When the containers are carried by hand, carrying the various containers can be unwieldy for adults and difficult for children. Additionally, when a child remains home after adults have left and the child is responsible for organizing prepared foods to take with her or him, a child will often forget part of a snack or meal.
It would be advantageous to provide a two part container adapted to separately hold consumable foodstuffs which can either be beverages or food; preferably, at least one of the container parts includes thermal energy storage material to allow the consumable foodstuff in that container part to be chilled or heated.